


turning in circles in silence (crossing the lines that divide us)

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, and I was petty how there was just ONE flashback, bc..... i was both petty klaus and diego had like 2 scenes in s2, but i’m going to try to post each day for kliego week!, but like.... them landing as teenagers, this is my first time writing for just kliego, this is set in s2 technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “They landed in 1960, in bodies not quite their own, with only each other.”[written for Kliego Week, Day 1]
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kliego Week 2020





	turning in circles in silence (crossing the lines that divide us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msouma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msouma/gifts).



> Hello!! This is my first time writing just for kliego, so hopefully my characterization isn’t completely atrocious!!! I am going to try to post every day for kliego week, but the fics will all be semi-short one-shots. I would love to write more kliego in the future, but my stuff this week’ll be short as I’m so busy from doing two separate challenges for fiveya right around the same time 😭
> 
> Gifting this to msouma, who was really kind to look over this for me on such short notice!!!

They landed in 1960, in bodies not quite their own, with only each other. 

“Klaus,” Diego said, voice hushed, gripping his hands together anxiously. Their surroundings were unfamiliar, and so were… 

Diego groaned, stretching out his (now much younger) hands in front of his body, “I’m going to fucking kill Five when we find him.”

“Where even  _ are  _ we?” Klaus asked, not seeming to care that he was about thirteen again. Diego wasn’t entirely certain if Klaus really noticed. He was distressed, looking around for one of the others in the moonlight. There were people there, but they didn’t look quite-

_ “When  _ are we?” Klaus amended, and then he started looking more frantically and Diego realized  _ who  _ he was looking for.

“Is Ben not…?” Diego trailed off, not sure exactly how Klaus’s powers even worked in this particular scenario. 

“It’s-“ Klaus looked uncomfortable. “I don’t know if he’s here. I can’t-“

“Are you  _ high?” _

“When would I have even gotten high?” Diego tried not to take it to heart that Klaus was yelling; they were in a highly disconcerting situation. Klaus stomped ahead of him. “Jesus Christ, you think I had time to pop a few bars while the moon was eight seconds from crushing us?”

“I don’t know,” Diego snapped, trying to push unease down as he saw some of the clothing surrounding him. His next words were quieter, “We need to hide.”

“Why?”

“Because it appears,” Diego told him. “That we’re in a decade where neither of us will be very  _ welcome _ in this neighborhood. Or, well, anywhere.” 

Klaus understood, then, and, as stealthily as possible, employing the confident gate they’d learned for interviews, they stalked to the shadows. It was dark enough that, if people weren’t sparing much attention for them, they might not be found. 

“We have to find a place to stay,” Klaus murmured, reaching his palm forward. Diego realized he was trying to take his hand and flinched away. Klaus’s face crumpled, but Diego imagined they wouldn’t quite look  _ discreet  _ if they were two men holding hands in god-knows-what decade. He estimated the sixties or seventies, but he would have to investigate further. It felt like one of the odd survivalist exercises they’d endured as teens, except this wasn’t a drill, they actually were handling trying to  _ survive. _

“We should camp out somewhere,” Diego said. “Find out where the fuck we are and find some sort of camping ground that we can hide in.”

Klaus glanced around, “Dallas, 1960.”

“What? How do you know that?”

He pointed about five feet away to a metallic, brightly colored newspaper stand, displaying an issue of  _ The Dallas Morning News  _ for April 1960. 

“This is bad,” Diego said, stating the obvious, and Klaus shrugged. He realized that Klaus was more put out than he’d thought about flinching away from him, and he forced down the guilt, figuring he could explain the second they found a safe place to stay. 

“We have to find a place to lie low until we can find the others,” Diego insisted, panicking then. Five hadn’t said what to do when they landed, but Diego figured it wouldn’t be  _ entirely  _ fair to blame Five completely. 

That didn’t mean Diego wouldn’t. 

A woman was looking too closely, seeing two young men in strange loose-fitting clothing, and Diego didn’t think before he grabbed Klaus by the elbow, barking out a quick order to run. 

They didn’t end up finding a camping ground, instead sleeping outside of a tree-heavy area on the side of a highway, huddling together and ducking down any time a car passed. 

“We’ll find the others tomorrow,” Diego said, more to himself than Klaus. “We’ll find them, and then we’ll figure out how to get back-“

“What if we’re stuck here?” 

Diego wasn’t certain if it was hearing Klaus say it with his thirteen-year-old face or if it was the note of panic in his reedy voice, but he found his irritation starting to fade, just for that moment. “We’ll figure it out,” Diego said roughly, taking his hand. 

“Diego?” Klaus’s face was close to his, foreheads almost touching, and Diego felt his heartbeat more prominently against his chest, not exactly sure why. They were huddled together out of necessity, both to make sure the other was close and to make sure they’d be warm when they ultimately decided to sleep. Despite everything, being here with Klaus was not  _ awful.  _ If Diego had to be trapped with any of the others, Klaus would have certainly been the first one he chose, still maintaining the soft spot he’d had for him since they were young. 

Diego leaned closer, breathing, “What, Klaus?”

“Do you think Dave is here?”

Diego blinked, flummoxed, clearing his throat and pulling away hastily. They didn’t need to be that close, anyways. 

Where the  _ fuck  _ was Five? It was dangerous out there for them, and eventually  _ someone _ would ask questions about two homeless thirteen-year-olds. They need to get the fuck out of there, get back to their timelines, get to the right fucking bodies-

“Diego?” Klaus’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and Diego sighed. 

“I don’t know, honestly, but we shouldn’t look for him. We need to find the others… stick together, you know?” 

Klaus nodded, eyes casting down to the mud, rocks, and sticks they were laying on. “Maybe Five will find us.”

“He’d better.”

“I imagine he’d look for Vanya first,” Klaus mused, stretching out on his back and seemingly completely content with going to sleep on the side of a highway, just far out enough from the traffic that no one would catch sight of them. 

“Why do you think that?”

“I mean,” he yawned. “She caused the apocalypse, didn’t she? Unless he has a clear trail on someone else, he’ll try to find her. I think they were friends, right?”

Diego didn’t know. He stayed silent for a few moments, watching the still intact moon in the sky above them. 

“I kind of get why Five is so…” he sighed, patting his sides to count his knives, mentally preparing to defend himself despite no actual threats out there. 

“Yeah, no, it’s... odd, knowing so much of what will happen in the future,” Klaus smiled ruefully, changing the subject. “I could say goodbye to him, now, you know. Get closure.”

Diego thought back to the week before, holding a dead woman in his arms. 

Closure wouldn’t really change anything at all, would it? 

“We’ll find Five tomorrow,” Diego said about ten minutes later, realizing Klaus had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you guys enjoyed, and happy day one of kliego week!!!🥳🥳


End file.
